Blood-Quenched Weapen's (by Deltacraft )
Any steel weapon, when quenched in blood, will become useless against anyone who has similar blood in their own veins. In other words, a blood-quenched sword cannot harm the blood donor or any of his family members. As a result, the weapons are often given to hired assassins or bounty hunters to decrease the risk of being betrayed. However, though simple, the process by which these weapons are created is the cause of their rarity. Because the process demands a usually fatal amount of blood, most consider the making of blood-quenched weapons equal to murder. For this reason they were outlawed in the sixth age. Currently, with the the lack of any rulers or consistent law enforcement in most of Elysium, blood-quenched weapons are beginning to reappear in circulation especially in larger factions. A HISTORY: (or so legend tells..) In 3372 BD, Dwarf swordsmith Gilmoc Irontoe accidentally created the first blood-forged sword. While hammering out a new steel blade for a client, an armed thief entered the shop through the window attempting to murder Gilmoc and steal his gold. In self defense, Gilmoc reached for the closest object and stabbed the thief through the chest with the unfinished blade. The thief died instantly and the sword, cooled solid by his blood, turned black. Finding no defect in the blade apart from its unusual color, Gilmoc sold the sword at a discount and forgot the event. Several months later, Gilmoc’s client and his brother returned to the swordsmith’s shop with a strange story. The client had purchased the sword as a gift for his twin brother. Both were sons to a wealthy landowner who had recently died unexpectedly before dividing his property between his heirs. The brothers argued over the division of land and, in a rage, the second brother drew his sword and stabbed the first. The blade drew no blood nor left a single wound. Awed and overcome with shame for threatening his own flesh and blood, the second brother plunged the black sword into his own chest. Again, he felt no pain and the blade left no mark. Cautiously, the brothers cut and stabbed themselves with the blade, marveling at their apparent inability to do harm. The brothers assumed enchantments had been placed upon the blade and returned to the swordsmith to inquire about which magics had been used in the creation of the blade. Gilmoc, an extremely practical dwarf who was as down to earth as one could possible be without standing in a hole, swore he never made any weapon with enchantments. However, as the brothers continued to ask questions he admitted that he never had to quench the blade in water— the steel cooled when he killed a thief in self-defense. Imtruiged, the brothers asked for the day he encountered the thief and upon hearing the answer declared that the theif had been their unfortunate cousin. This discovery, along with the advice and opinions of local mages, led to belief that a blood-quenched weapon would do harm to all except those who live with the blood with which the weapon was forged. - - - - - - - - - - I got bored today and created this. This lore is available for anyone to use and as always I’m up for suggestions and feedback. - Delta EDIT: Inspiration for this came from SpoopyJumpscare (aka Valentine Blackrose). Gotta give credit where credit is due..